


Teaching Victor Nikiforov to Skate

by Aifeifei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, LMAO, M/M, alternate universe - amateur skating, based on a fan art, meddling phichit, victor is a country singer, yuuri is a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifeifei/pseuds/Aifeifei
Summary: Local skating teacher Yuuri Katsuki agrees to teach his hot Russian neighbour to skate. However, Victor is WAY too good at it, and Yuuri gets suspicious.LMAO cute and crack-y AF based on a fan art.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At this period of time Victor isn't as good as he is when we meet him at the beginning of YOI; it's before he's medal'd any GPF. He's in town during the off-season to train at a ~different~ rink. Pls enjoy lol

Yuuri’s cute neighbour showed up outside outside the rink five minutes before the open skate time, two Starbucks cups in hand. Yuuri didn’t drink coffee, so he was happily surprised when the Russian man said: “Steam Milk with Vanilla or Pumpkin Spice Latte?”

Yuuri smiled bashfully. “Um, I’ll take the milk. Thanks, that’s very kind of you.” Victor handed him the cup and then brushed his hair back with his now free hand. Yuuri gestured behind him towards the rink. “So, shall we?”

Victor nodded and began walking towards the entrance. “Thank you for doing this, Yuuri. I’ve wanted to try skating for some time now!” Victor looked back at Yuuri, his eyes crinkling with a smile. Yuuri melted a little.

They chatted a little bit outside in the lobby, finishing the coffees, making sure that Victor dutifully paid his six dollar admission into open skate.

When they got onto the soft floor of the dressing room, Yuuri tapped on Yuko’s shoulder. She was busying herself getting skates fitted on some of the kids in for practice. When she looked up, she blanched.

Yuuri looked behind him to see Victor inspecting some pictures on the walls. Yuuri scratched the back of his head. “I know,” he said. “He’s pretty good-looking.” 

“Um,” Yuko said, apparently agreeing with him, eyes still transfixed behind him. Quickly however, she recovered and shot Yuuri a blinding smile. “Right, well then, how may I help you, today, Yuuri?”

“Let’s get him fitted with some skates,” Yuuri looked back to see Victor already tying laces onto a beautiful pair of black, _really_ good Harlick skates. Yuuri furrowed his brow. “Um,”

“Oh,” Victor said, looking up. “I brought my own!” He smiled, sliding the guards off his blades on handing them to Yuuri. “Do you have a locker?”

“Yeah, sure I do,” Yuuri said, failing to mask the surprise in his voice. He quickly made his way to the locker on the side, the floor bouncing under his hasty steps. “Got mine in here too!” He shot back a smile, raising his eyebrows to see Victor engaged in conversation with one of the kids.

By the time Yuuri was all laced up, Victor was standing near the doorway, looking completely ready to start lessons.

“Um, are those skating gloves?” Yuuri eyed his new student’s slender hands in a pair of black gloves that he would swear looked like they had wrist padding. Victor smoothed his hands over.

“Oh, yeah!” He smiled widely, eyes disappearing again. “I bought ‘em recently. All ready to start practice!” He shot his thumbs up. Yuuri, for one, was immediately jealous, as he’d been trying to find a nice pair for cheap for a long time. He spent all his money on skates. He decided not to ask Victor where he got them to avoid sounding like an idiot.

“Wow, nice,” Yuuri said, and mumbled “dedication” under his breath. “This way,” he pointed, out towards the ice. When Victor got there he made to step out onto the ice and then reconsidered.

“So, Yuuri. How exactly does one get on the ice without slipping?” Victor’s pretty hair fell into one of his eyes and Yuuri thought about telling him to pin it back. Yuko didn’t seem worried, though, and it was her liability if anyone got injured. Yuuri wasn’t an official teacher anyway. That being said, he wasn’t sure he was entirely capable of taking his eyes off of Victor long enough for him to hurt himself.

Yuuri cleared his throat, and smiled ruefully. “Actually, that takes a while to get. I find that getting a grip on standing and gliding isn’t too hard, but taking steps requires some work.” Yuuri himself stepped out onto the ice in front of Victor, holding his hands out. “For now, I’ll help you with that part.”

Victor gleefully took Yuuri’s hands, and although there was no skin contact, Yuuri flushed a little. “Okay. Make sure I won’t fall?” Victor asked, mouth curled into a small smile. His eyes were so blue.

Yuuri smiled back. “For sure, yeah. Go with your right foot first, just to test it out.”

Victor stepped onto the ice, slid his blade around a bit, and looked at Yuuri as if he was asking if he did okay.

“Feel okay? I’ll steady you, but let’s go straight into it.”

Victor nodded as Yuuri guided him onto the ice. He held Victor’s hands steadily, ready to catch him if he fell. It went by with no problems, and soon Victor was standing on the ice. He wasn’t as tense as most students were at first, and Yuuri looked up happily.

“See? You’re great at it already! You said it was your first time since you were little, right?” 

Victor nodded. “Yeah. It feels nice! So many memories.” Victor grinned as if Yuuri wasn’t in on something, which was fair, because he was obviously thinking of his childhood. _I don’t care if I’m in his childhood_ , Yuuri thought, _I just want to be in his future._ He promptly shut himself up.

Yuuri, whilst pulling Victor around the outer edge of the rink, began to explain all these nuances with ice, how skaters usually moved, some terminology and stuff. Victor stared at him intently, but when Yuuri asked him a question he would just reply with “hm?” and make him repeat it. Okay, so he picked things up fast, but he could certainly do with some listening improvement.

“I’m going to let go of you now, and then you should try to skate towards me. We already tried propelling yourself with one foot, remember?” Victor nodded. “You might fall, but that’s okay. It happens.” Victor’s mouth twitched up a little. Yuuri narrowed his eyes, but only briefly. “Are you ready?”

“Sure am!” Victor said, and Yuuri backed away from him.

“Okay, now— slowly, try that same method, and come towards me. Try to put your centre of gravity where your chest is.”

Yuuri watched very intently as Victor skated slowly towards him. He looked down as he did it, as if watching his feet, but halfway towards Yuuri, Yuuri frowned. Victor was very slow and absolutely, methodically smooth. Yuuri had never seen anyone pick up skating that fast.

Victor reached him, skating a little closer than Yuuri was comfortable with (which was a total, utter lie), and smiled down at Yuuri’s flushed, impressed face. Victor ‘steadied’ (although he was already very steady) himself by grasping Yuuri’s shoulder lightly. “So? How was that? Centre of gravity okay?”

Yuuri blinked. “Um, yes. Well, yes, it was very good.” Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you’ve never skated before?”

Victor grinned. “Wow, am I that good already?” Victor laughed at Yuuri’s face. “No, I haven’t. You’re probably just a good teacher.”

“Maybe,” Yuuri said, with little conviction. And then he shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “I think you might just be a natural.” Victor’s lips twitched again.

\---

The next lesson, Yuuri drove Victor to the rink. He was irrationally excited to have that man in his car, and was embarrassed to say he’d been thinking of skating with Victor all week long. Yuuri elected not to tell anyone about his internal struggles. Victor kept playing around with the music.

By the time they got to the rink, and had eaten greasy McDonalds on the way there, open skate had been happening for a while. Yuko was sitting on the skate desk in the dressing rooms with Phichit and Takeshi. As soon as Yuuri and Victor walked in, chatting animatedly about their weeks and painful holiday shopping, Takeshi began throwing looks at Yuko. Phichit, on the other hand, looked like Christmas had come early. Yuuri blushed, guessing what that was about.

Phichit was the overly enthusiastic, optimistic matchmaker best friend everyone really did not want to have.

“Oh, hi Phichit! What are you doing here?” Yuuri asked, putting his bag on one of the benches. He gestured awkwardly at Victor, who beamed at them. “This is my new student, Victor. He’s also my neighbour.”

Phichit made a gleeful noise. “Wow! Wonderful! I’m just here dropping off my christmas present for the Nishigori’s.” He gestured to the small, duct-tape package sitting next to his friends.

“If I had a dollar for every time you waltzed in here with ‘a present’,” Takeshi said, grumbling. Phichit smiled fondly.

Yuuri resisted the urge to groan. “Let’s get on the ice as soon as possible,” he asked Victor, who was tying his laces next to him. Victor nodded.

“Sure thing, coach.” Yuuri blushed hard.

On the ice, Victor remembered everything (and more?) that Yuuri had taught him last week. He managed to skate up to Yuuri so fast, Yuuri was momentarily scared there was going to be a collision. 

“So, Yuuri,” Victor asked, after Yuuri had taught him how to turn. Perfectly. “What got you into skating?”

“I’ve been doing it since I was young,” Yuuri shrugged, fondly watching the kids glide past him.

“What kind of stuff can you do? Can you do any jumps?”

Yuuri tapped his chin. “Well, I’m not great. But I suppose I’ve landed a double axel… twice.” Yuko still recounts that whenever she can. “I mostly just do waltz jumps, but when I feel like it I can do and a single axel and salchow most of the time.” Yuuri cocked an eyebrow. “Do you know what those are?”

Victor nodded, and then amended, “I think so.” He brushed his hair back from his eyes. “Can I see? Even just your waltz jump?” His added smile was dazzling. Yuuri flushed bright red.

“I feel like there’s too many people on the ice,” Yuuri said, gesturing around. This of course was only half the reason; the other half being that he isn’t sure he could manage any sort of jump or hop with Victor watching him.

Victor looked around and nodded, then he sighed, switching his weight even while lifting his feet. Sometimes when Victor did things like this, Yuuri wondered what kind of meme face he was making at the moment. “Okay. Another time then?”

Yuuri sighed, finding it very hard to argue with the handsome face in front of him. “Fine. My spins are better, though.”

Victor clapped his hands together and skated around Yuuri in a bit of glee. That was surprising enough, but Yuuri heard a familiar shuffle behind him, and as Victor came into his line of sight Yuuri turned to inspect the ice. There was a clear scruff of ice that Yuuri recognized.

“Uh, did you just do a three turn?” Yuuri asked, leaning down and running his fingers over the telltale lines.

“No, I di— what’s a three turn?” Victor asked from behind him.

“Well,” Yuuri said, brow painfully creased. “It’s when— you know what,” Yuuri turned around quickly, hands on his hips, sighing and closing his eyes. “I have just resigned myself to the fact that you are weirdly good at this sport. I don’t know how you, an amateur, did that,” Yuuri pointed to the ice behind him, eyes still closed. “but I’m pretending I don’t notice.”

When he opened them, Victor’s face was a mix between admiration and overwhelming amusement. It was annoying. “What?”

“Nothing,” Victor said, reaching forward to ruffle Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri blushed. “Are we done for today?”

“Yeah, I suppose so. Next day is stopping and advanced turns. Both of which _apparently_ you already taught yourself how to do.”

Victor beamed. “Good teacher.”

\---

On the third lesson, Victor interrupted again. “Do you watch any competitive skating?” He asked.

Yuuri shrugged. “I mean, mostly during the Olympics. Other than that, I don’t pay any attention. I’m not sure why. I guess I should really be watching, huh?”

Victor looked like he was suppressing the urge to smile. “Why? There’s no point! You’re surrounded by skating all day anyway,” he gestured to the kids. “What could you possibly be really missing?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe inspiration or something. I used to watch when I was a kid. I don’t have a TV anymore, though, so I don’t really stumble across it.”

Victor hummed at that, closing his eyes and stretching. Yuuri tried not to look. It worked quite well actually, because there were these two parents in Yuuri’s line of sight pushing their daughter towards the two of them. The little girl skated up, her short brown hair flowing behind her as she did so. Yuuri was about to say something, but the little girl poked at Victor’s white pants.

He looked down, grey hair falling into his face. The parents had their cameraphones out, and Yuuri officially felt out of place. He subtly photobombed. Victor smiled at the little girl.

“Can I have a picture with you?” She asked, and Yuuri felt like the embodiment of the question mark meme. 

“Sure!” Victor said, reaching down and patting her head. She looked ecstatic. Victor turned back to Yuuri and found something (obviously) humorous in his expression. “I’m a country singer,” Victor explained, nodding quickly. The mother of the girl, who had skated up, made a weird face.

“Oh,” Yuuri squeaked out, not realizing he was training a celebrity.

“You don’t listen to country music, do you?” Victor said, making to lean down with the girl.

Yuuri made a face, and waved his hands frantically in front of him. “I-I well of course I do! I mean I-I don’t think I’ve ever heard of you, b-but um! I’m not really good with names!” Yuuri had never listened to country music in his life.

Victor smiled so wide his eyes disappeared. He nudged Yuuri’s shoulder. “It’s okay!” He knelt down (okay, amateurs aren’t supposed to know how to do that but whatever?) and Yuuri skated out of the photo frame so the girl’s parents could take the picture. Victor spoke to the girl, who looked like she was meeting her idol.

When that whole ordeal was over, and Yuuri was reasonably shook, he cleared his throat. “Wow, I didn’t know you were a country singer.” Yuuri said, squinting into the ice, and Victor covered his smiling mouth with his knuckles.

“Oh yeah, I mean, I suppose it’s not something I bring up often.”

“Yeah. I mean you told me you were off work. I guess…”

“Well,” Victor said, nodding solemnly. “It’s off season for country music.”

“Country music has _seasons_?” Yuuri asked, incredulously. Victor nodded quickly again.

“Yeah, summer. Who listens to country music in the winter?” Victor asked, and truthfully Yuuri didn’t know — he really didn’t know anyone that listened to country music, but like hell he was telling Victor that. Yuuri side-glanced at the hot Russian man (since when to Russians do country music?) and decided it might as well be time to look into a new music genre if that’s what the singers looked like.

“Wait so,” Yuuri said, using the phrase that summed up his entire existence. He pointed at the little girl, who was still stealing glances over to wear Victor was. “How did she know who you were, and I’ve never heard of you?”

“Country music is a very niche market, Yuuri,” Victor said. He shuffled a blade against the ice, grinning at Yuuri’s confused face. “Let’s get back to skating! You still haven’t taught me three turns.”

“Those are advanced!” Yuuri said, eyes bulging out. “And you already did one!” He exasperatedly threw out his hands. Victor laughed loudly.

“It was an accident!” Victor explained, like three turns happened on accident all the time. Yuuri pinched his eyes and groaned loudly. Victor giggled from beside him.

\---

Later that night, while he was freshly showered and lying on his bed in his favourite pyjamas, Yuuri typed “victor country music” into google to see if anything would come up. Nothing did. Well, a lot of things did, but none of them were his neighbour. Yuuri pulled out his phone and texted Victor: “what’s your last name?”

It took him a few minutes to get a reply but when it popped up, Yuuri read “Ivanov” and made a humming noise, typing that into google. Apparently, Viktor Ivanov was a KGB official, and even after clicking three four pages of google and adding “country music” onto the end, nothing came up.

“Niche market,” Yuuri mumbled, finding it hard to believe that no matter how behind country music fans were, they didn’t know how to use the internet. Yuuri tapped his chin as he lay there in bed. “This guy is lying to me.”

Yuuri agonized for about 30 minutes why his neighbour was trying to convince him he was a country singer. He thought about texting Phichit or Yuko, who surely weren’t so distracted by Victor’s face, laugh and stupid hair to miss that he was completely fibbing them.

They had so much fun on the ice. Yuuri was even more distressed at being lied to when he realized that his crush on his neighbour was getting worse. They’d talked about all sorts of things, going to the rink and on it. Victor always had so many questions. Did Yuuri wear other colours besides blue and black? What was his favourite food? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Did he watch competitive skating?

Yuuri sat up, ruffling his already messy black hair. In a weird urge, he reached to his keyboard and typed the ISU website (which of course he still remembered from back in the days when he thought he’d go into skating) into the search bar. The page came up, and he went to results. He _did_ miss watching skating, he realized, after Victor had brought it up. He, Yuko, Takeshi, Guanghong, Leo and Phichit used to watch skating every day when they were younger.

The 2016/17 season, which had recently passed, had the results list on the first page:

1st Jean-Jaques Leroy

2nd Christophe Giacometti

3rd Otabek Altin

4th Victor Nikiforov

5th Yuri Plisetsky

Yuuri hummed and typed “Jean-Jaques Leroy“ into youtube. The first result was his GPF Short Program. Yuuri enjoyed watching it immensely. The guy was Canadian, and Yuuri had heard of him in passing. He was apparently quite popular in underwear endorsements, from what Yuko told him.

The second guy was good too; a little to sensual for Yuuri’s taste. He wished he could perform without so many ass shots.

Yuuri went through them happily. It was like his childhood, when he would stay up late watching skating instead of porn. Okay, maybe not _quite_ that literally, but he did love it immensely. 

However, when Yuuri typed Victor Nikiforov into the youtube bar, and clicked enter, his first reaction was his jaw hitting the keyboard. There, in the little thumbnails, was his neighbour.

“What the _actual_ fuck,” Yuuri said, feeling for all the world like he was in an alternate universe. He clicked the first result: ‘stay close to me.’ It was definitely Victor, Yuuri noticed, as the young man skated onto the ice. His neighbour with _long hair_ , but his neighbour nonetheless. The cheers were very loud, and Victor waved and shot a big smile to the stands, and Yuuri still hadn’t picked up his jaw.

As soon as he started skating, Yuuri groaned loudly and mauled his cheeks with his hands. Victor was so good. It was like magic. Yuuri willed himself to stop the video many times to avoid the onslaught of _love_ that was threatening him, but he couldn’t take his eyes away. That is definitely not what he needed in his life, to be falling in love with his next-door neighbour over his fourth place free skate in the Grand Prix Final of Figure Skating (?!?!?!).

As soon as the video was done, the awe and admiration turned into intense mortification. And almost immediately, Yuuri was proud to say, that turned into eye-twitching anger. His first reaction was to call Victor, but instead he elected to call one of the main people who’s fault this was; the only person in Yuuri’s life Yuuri _knew_ watched the whole god damn series every year. Shitty Friend Number One, Phichit Chulanont.

Yuuri pushed his laptop away as he dialled, and as the phone was ringing, he buried his head in his bedsheets and screamed, kicking the pillows on the opposite end of the bed. Vic-chan peeked over the bed to check on his owner. There may have still been muffled screaming when Phichit answered.

Yuuri put the phone on speaker so he had the freedom to flail his arms as he yelled at his best friend.

“Hello? Yuuri?” Phichit asked, over the line. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, hi Phichit!” Yuuri said, his strangled voice going a lot higher than he ever remembered being capable of doing. “How are you today?”

Phichit was quiet at the other end. “Okay,” Phichit said, dragging the syllable out. “What did I do this time?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Yuuri said, left eye actually twitching. “You stole my _Friends_ DVDs last week when I wanted to watch them, you told my student Joanna that I was a fat child and showed her pictures, and oh yeah,” Yuuri said, “you neglected to tell me that in my free time, I was training an Grand Prix Finalist ISU figure skater. In _figure skating_.”

Phichit let out a small, very gleeful sound. “Um… whaaaaat?” He said, in very unconvincing shock. “Whoooo?”

“Phichit, the time for playing games is over. What the fuck?” Yuuri asked, muffling his face into his bedsheets. “What the fuck!”

“Yuuri,” Phichit said, voice sounding like he was trying not to break out in uncontrollable laughter. “Yuko said that he said not to tell you, so…”

“Yuko’s in on this?!” Yuuri asked, shouting. Vic-chan looked up again. “Wait, Victor said _what_? Why?”

“Well, none of us are entirely sure,” Phichit said. “but hey!” He said, cheerfully. “He paid for the lessons, so,”

“This is humiliating, Phichit! Don’t you have any sympathy?!” Yuuri groaned again. “I bragged to him about being able to do a double axel! I just watched a program where this guy landed four quads! Four!”

“Oh yeah,” Phichit said, totally unhelpfully. “He holds like, seven world records.”

“Phichit you are _supposed_ to tell me these things, that’s why we’re best friends!” Yuuri mumbled, “ _former_ best friends.” Fortunately for Phichit, Yuuri threatened to terminate the friendship about once a week, so it meant nothing.

Phichit laughed.

“Okay, but,” Yuuri started. “Why is he doing this? Why is my neighbour, a very sexy GPF finalist, taking lessons from me?” Yuuri’s eyes widened in horror. “Is he doing it to make fun of me? So that everyone else in my lessons will laugh at me?”

Phichit let out a very long-winded sound. “That is the most Yuuri thing I’ve ever heard you say.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Well, you stupid shit, I don’t _know_ why he’s doing it. But I’d guess it’s probably because he wants to spend time with you? Maybe he’s trying to see how far you can go without recognizing him?”

“You’re full of shit, and those are two _very_ different things!” Yuuri knocked his head on his computer, and curled up in his blankets with a mixture of conflicting emotions.

“Not really. Sometimes love and amusement come hand in hand.” Drowning out Yuuri’s string of complaints, Phichit laughed: “Maybe he just wants to be best friends forever? Too bad that position is already taken.”

“No it’s not,” Yuuri said, sharply. “I’m firing you.”

Phichit of course giggled happily at this. “No you’re not. I’m trying to set you up with your hot figure skating neighbour, that’s a good thing! He’s trying to get with you.”

“He is not doing this to ‘get with me,’ Phichit,” Yuuri said, regretfully.

“Then why?” Phichit asked, and Yuuri shrugged over his blankets, looking at the ceiling.

“I don’t know. Mocking me?”

Yuuri could hear Phichit’s eye roll. “Well you’d better ask him. If he really is mocking you, you have to prove you have the upper hand, right?”

Yuuri knew what Phichit was trying to do, and he groaned. “You’re a shit friend.”

“I know,” Phichit said, knowing that he was of course the exact opposite.

Yuuri was silent for a second, then he sat up, looking for all the world like a complete disaster. His hair was in every direction and his phone was limp in his hand and he sniffled. “I’m going over there right now.”

Phichit huffed. “Yeah, Yuuri, you do that. Go question that man within an inch of his life.”

“Bye.” Yuuri said, looking down at Phichit’s photo ID. “I hate you,” he added on. “And Yuko.”

“Might as well hate all of us, we all know.”

“I hate everyone,” Yuuri amended. “but you the most.”

“Love you too, Yuuri!” Phichit said, his smile evident in his voice. Yuuri grumbled and hung up. He got himself off of his bed, and then promptly sat back down on it.

“Why am I doing this?” Yuuri asked. He looked outside, and the sky was dark. “What if he’s asleep?” The clock said 9:47, so Yuuri grumbled. “Okay, that’s not a good enough excuse.” Yuuri sniffed again. “Ugh.”

Finally he got himself up, deciding just to throw on his glasses, a coat and some sneakers and to fix his hair in the mirror. Yuuri was immensely annoyed and confused, but he knew if he didn’t ask Victor what the hell his problem was he wouldn’t be able to sleep.

Yuuri walked over to Victor’s house, grumbling every step. It took him about two minutes to decide to knock on the door. A little part of Yuuri was suddenly very excited because he was knocking on the door of a world class figure skater, but then Yuuri made another meme face. _This guy has held my hands. This guy has_ ruffled _my_ hair.

Victor opened the door, blinking. He, too, was in pyjamas, looking exactly like he was about to shoot a commercial for them. Yuuri’s upper lip curled in regret. 

Victor stared. “Hi, Yuuri.” He narrowed his eyes on Yuuri’s face. “Is everything okay?”

“Did you know,” Yuuri said, poking one finger in the air, “that you are an ISU figure skater, not a country singer?”

Victor’s face changed just slightly to look like a deer caught in headlights. His lip twitched, and his cheeks coloured, and he looked guilty. And cute. “Um, that’s an interesting theory. What makes you think that?”

Yuuri just glared at him, and Victor smiled fully, biting his lip and looking down.

“Okay, caught me,” he shrugged. “Sorry?” His smile was beautiful as usual. Yuuri sighed longly, pushing his hair back.

“Okay, that’s fair, that’s cool and all,” Yuuri said, leaning one hand against the doorframe, and waving the other. “Actually that’s really cool, I’m not gonna lie.” Yuuri pointed a finger at Victor’s chest. “But the point is, _why_? Not why are you a professional skater, obviously, but why are you pretending to take lessons from me?”

Victor smiled shyly. “Want to come in?” He moved to the side, gesturing into his house, eyebrows raised. “It’s cold.”

Yuuri felt himself flush a little, nodding, and kicking his untied sneakers off in the foyer. As he leaned down to tuck his sneakers into a little slot next to the other shoes on the side wall, Victor cleared his throat.

“I did it because I think you’re cute!”

Yuuri stood up quickly, hitting his head on a windowsill. He turned back and glared, face bright red. “What?”

Victor was smiling so wide that his eyes were gone again. “I thought you were cute and you said you taught skating lessons, and I wanted to see you skate, so I thought it would be fun to pretend I didn’t.” Victor shrugged, “I maybe should have not, but it was fun.”

Yuuri stared at him, jaw slack, one hand still on his throbbing head and the other clutching his coat. Victor stared back. Yuuri cleared his throat, voice coming out funny. “You told me you were a country singer.”

Victor snorted, and then covered his mouth and nose with his hand, laughing at himself. Yuuri glared.

“That was mortifying. You’re an embarrassing person,” Yuuri accused, and Victor laughed more. Yuuri felt his mouth twitch. “You told me you did a three turn ‘on accident’.” Yuuri laughed incredulously, and the Russian doubled over.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry! You’re so gullible, I just wanted to see if you’d ever catch me. It was so fun. I’m sorry!” Victor, although crouching on the floor, held his hands out in apology while he laughed.

Yuuri laughed too, smoothing back his hair. When Victor looked up at him, Victor just laughed more. “You did this because you thought I was cute?” Yuuri giggled at that prospect.

Victor nodded. “I still say it was worth it.” He grinned wide. “In fact, I’ll make it up for you by taking you on a date?” It was a clear question but as Victor said it with a smile, Yuuri was sure there was no-one on the planet that would refuse that.

Yuuri part-nodded, part-laughed, and part dragged his hands through his hair and groaned. “Phichit was right. I _hate_ when Phichit is right.” Yuuri looked up, and through his hands explained. “My best friend said you were doing this because you wanted to spend time with me. Ugh. I hate this.”

Victor stood up and, while laughing, said: “Well, is there really any other reason it could be?”

“You were making fun of me?” Yuuri said, looking up at Victor, who seemed to consider this.

“Okay, in all fairness, I was doing that too.” Yuuri smacked Victor over his pretty hair, and Victor laughed again, rubbing his head.

Yuuri laughed, rubbing his eyes from behind his glasses. “I do have one serious question though,” Yuuri asked, lips twitching. “ _Why_ on Earth did you cut your hair?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> Leave comments if u want  
> Based on this post: http://aina-p.tumblr.com/post/154219098074/au-where-upcoming-world-champion-viktor-nikiforov  
> (not mine, my Tumblr is hufflebucky) There's lots of other fanfic based on that AU too, so check out the blog post to see it all! LOL


End file.
